Tel Père Telle Fille
by aloulounef
Summary: Fille de marine, dieu l'en témoignera... C'est loin d'être facile! /FIC POUR PUBLIC AVERTIS\ /PRÉSENCE DE VIOL ET VIOLENCE\ Je tient à préciser que les scènes seront très peu décrites et que cette fic est essentiellement inspiré de la vie réel... Merci et bonne lecture! P.S.: Les chapitres sont déjà préparés j'essayerais de poster un ou deux chapitres pas semaine (le samedi)
1. Chapitre 1

\- Ce qui est le plus négligé dans nos écoles est justement ce dont nous avons le plus besoin dans la vie - De Herbert Spencer -

Moi je m'appelle Soraya j'ai 6 ans et la tout de suite en ce moment je suis dans la mouiise ou dans la merde comme dirait les grandes personnes mais papa veut pas que je dise de gros mots donc on va garder le dans la mouise. Je suis en train de marcher derrière mon directeur dans les couloirs de Marinford. Bien sûr comme d'hab je suis avec Torako il fait parti de mes meilleurs amis. Sinon physiquement moi j'ai la taille normal d'une petite fille de 6 ans j'ai de long cheveux noir et lisse qui m'arrive en bas du dos et de très grand yeux rouges. C'est peu commun mais on s'y habitue vite et papa me dit souvent que j'ai les même yeux que ma mère. Torako lui il fait la même taille que moi il est blond et ses cheveux ne sont jamais coiffés. Ses yeux sont très noir et puis bah c'est tout je pense hein. Mais revenons au moment présent... Haa bah nan j'aurais pas le temps de vous racontez on est arriver devant le bureau de papa. Le dirlo prend la parole:

-Torako reste dehors ne pars surtout pas on ira voir ta mère juste après on aura pas pour longtemps je vais vous passer l'envie de faire des bêtises moi.

-Ok d'accord, répond Torako en mode jmen foutiste. Le dirlo le regarde de travers et ouvre la porte

-Bonne chance, me lance Torako au quelle je répond d'un petit clin d'oeil.

Arriver devant papa automatiquement je fais un petit sourire en coin et baisse les yeux, papa lui il se contente de froncer les sourcils. Le dirlo prend la parole:

-Bonjour mon amiral vous vous doutez bien que je ne viens pas par hasard.

-En effet et j'ai bien peur de savoir ce que ma fille a encore inventé, je le regarde rapidement et lui fais mon plus beau sourire avant de reprendre mon ancienne position en voyant une veine sur sa tempe

-Eh bien pour tout vous dire mon amiral les dégâts de la journée sont considérable.

-Je vous écoute, il s'assoit croise les doigts et les poses en dessous de son menton

-Pour commencer Soraya a provoquée une énième bataille de nourriture ce matin au réfectoire après ça elle a échappée a la punition en faisant courir presque tout le personnel dans tout le bâtiment. Il semblerait que mademoiselle avait décidée de jouer a cache-cache. Dans les alentours de 11 heures certains professeurs on pu l'apercevoir faire de nombreux graffitis sur tout les murs en hauteurs elle en a d'ailleurs fais toute la journée un peu partout et tous des graffitis plus provoquant les uns des autres. A midi personne n'a pu manger car elle avait dévalisée LA TOTALITÉ de la nourriture. Elle a passé l'après-midi a faire des blagues toujours plus stupides. Nous avons échappés de justesse a un incendie car nous l'avons trouvé pendant qu'elle se préparer a allumer ce dernier dans MON bureau. Et nous avons encore du faire une petite partie de cache-cache suite a la course poursuite qu'elle avait engagée. Quand nous l'avons enfin attrapé elle a déclaré ouvertement je cite "Vous êtes tous nul j'me suis laissée attraper parce que vous me fessez de la peine, et de toute façon j'me fous de ce que vous allez faire parce que retenez bien que rien ne m'arrêteras nanananannèèèèreee" . Donc voila pour la journée mon amiral. L'équipe pédagogique ainsi que moi même allons réfléchir a une sanction qui permettra de faire réfléchir Soraya pour l'instant on vous la laisse pour la journée en espérant qu'elle ne vous encombre pas et histoire qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle fait.

Hoho ça sent le roussi pour moi tout ça. Bon d'accord j'avoue j'ai vraiment fait tout ce qu'il a dit mais c'est bon il a pas d'humour lui aussi et en plus il exagère...

-Bien vous pouvez disposez Monsieur le directeur je vais encore essayer d'éveiller cette chose qui s'appelle cerveau chez ma fille.

-Bonne chance mon amiral.

Le dirlo sort et je le regarde sortir. Quand il ouvre la porte Torako tomba en avant. Il écouté a la porte cet imbécile bon je vais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, j'explose de rire.

-Hahahahaha t'es vraiment trop bête Torako hahahaaaha, je suis par terre plié de rire nan mais vraiment qu'il est bête. Il relève la tête et ricane légèrement avant d'exploser lui aussi. Mais il est rapidement repris par le dirlo:

-TORAKO! LÈVE TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT JE DOUTE QUE TA MÈRE RIGOLE APRÈS LA JOURNÉE QUE TU AS PASSÉE TOI AUSSI.

Bon il s'arrête en gardant le sourire sa mère est cool elle va lui passer un savon (au sens propre) mais rien de plus. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et disparaît derrière la porte avec le dirlo. Je suis donc avec papa... seul... seul? Ha bah nan j'y avais pourtant cru mais j'vois que papa était occupé donc je l'ai dérangée ce qui va encore plus l'énerver. J'essayerais de l'amadouer un peu après pour l'instant ILS vont prendre la paroles. Bon sûrement pour ce foutre de moi mais bon.

-Hooooo Soooorayaaa ce n'esstt paaas biiiienn touuut ça huum.

-Alalala les gamins d'nos jours j'vous jure.

-Quand j'entends ça je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'avenir de la marine est entre de très mauvaise mains.

-Gwahahahahaha soyez pas si dur les jeunes.

Je préfère les ignorer et j'attends la réaction de papa, il regarde par la fenêtre donc je commence la mission pour l'amadouer.

J'avance vers lui tout doucement, il m'a entendu donc il se retourne et me regarde je baisse les yeux et avance encore vers lui. Arrivé a ses pieds je sers fort sa jambe droite contre moi.

-Papa...

Il retire sa jambe et va s'asseoir sur sa chaise en soupirant. Ça s'annonce mal mais je n'abandonne que très rarement donc je re-vais a la charge. Je passe en dessous de son bureau pour me hisser jusqu'à ses genoux, une fois a destination je me met debout. Je lui arrive a peu près en bas des pectoraux pour vous dire a quel point il est grand. Donc a partir de la ou je suis je passe ma main sur tous son torse et arriver a l'endroit ou se trouve son coeur je m'arrête et pose des bisous a cet endroit, il desserre les points c'est déjà bien, je me met sur la pointe des pieds et passe mes bras autour de son cou en lui déposant un maximum de bisous de partout, la veine sur son cou a disparue pas mal, encore sur la pointe des pieds je met ma tête a son oreille et je la dépose sur le creux de son coup de la je vois les quatre spectateurs: Borsy-san Saka-san et Kuzan-sama me regardent amusés, alors que je pourrais trouver de la nostalgie dans le regard de tonton. En tout cas je reste concentré toujours a l'oreille de papa je m'approche légèrement de son oreille et chuchote:

-Pardon papa... Je suis désolée, je veux pas que tu sois fâché.

Sa veine sur la tempe est partie presque gagné un dernier effort

-Je t'aime papounet chérie d'amour...

Il craque et me prend dans ses bras... enfin... j'y avait cru mais nan il me pose sur le bureau et se lève près a crier

-Raaaaaaattttééé

-Alalala on ne réussit pas a chaque fois.

-Hum...

-Gwahahahaha ne soit pas trop sévère Sengoku! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Un père n'est pas un père sans enfant ; à eux deux ils forment un être commun - Ludwig Feuerbach -

Je reste assise sur le bord du bureau en attendant ma sentence... Papa se lève et fais les cents pas. Il va bientôt prendre la parole je le sent:

-Non mais sérieusement Soraya, provoquer une bataille de nourriture passe encore, faire courir tout le monde aussi, les graffitis passe difficilement, mais franchement UN INCENDIE SORAYA UN INCENDIE IL C'EST PASSER QUOI DANS TA TÊTE A CE MOMENT LA? TU AURAIS PU BLESSER TES CAMARADES!

-Mais nan je...

-SILENCE!

Ouaah papa est très énerver bon ça se comprend en même temps avec tout ce que j'ai fait. Donc je décide de rester dos a lui et de ne pas parler jusqu'à que sa colère passe. Mais bon évidemment il en a choisi autrement:

-Retourne toi.

Je fais un petit saut pour atterrir sur sa chaise lui il est devant moi les mains écartés poser sur le bureau. J'ose pas affronter son regard

-Regarde moi.

Holalala au secoure, je lève légèrement les yeux mais les rebaisse rapidement

-REGARDE MOI!

Bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix je dois planter mes yeux dans les siens. J'ai toujours trouver que papa était magnifique donc comme a chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion je le détail du regard en souriant légèrement

-Il faut vraiment que tu comprenne a quel point ton comportement est dangereux et problématique Soraya. Dès demain matin tu commenceras a réparer toute tes bêtises afin de peut être alléger la sanction de tes professeurs et je réfléchirais moi même a une sévère punition a titre personnel. Pour l'instant ne fais plus de bêtise de la journée.

C'est bon sa colère est passé sa me fait plaisir.

-Attend une seconde.

Hoho...

-Elle est passer ou toute la nourriture du réfectoire?

Je lève ma chemise pour lui montrer le début de mon ventre et tape doucement dessus

-J'ai tous manger papa... Comme on avait pas manger le matin j'avais trop faiiim...

Il me prend dans ses bras et s'assoit sur sa chaise, moi il me porte jusqu'à que j'ai mon ventre au niveau de son visage. Automatiquement je passe mes mains dans sa magnifique coupe afro.

-Donc je répète elle est passe ou la nourriture du réfectoire? Je vois pas un milligramme de graisse la...

C'est vrai j'avais oublie de vous dire, je suis très très maigre et très très habile et souple donc même après avoir mange beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP je prend pas un mini kilos et sa amuse beaucoup papa.  
D'ailleurs il commence a mettre sa bouche sur mon ventre et a me chatouiller

-Ho nan papa arrête... Hahahaaa haaarretee heuu paapa hahahaa

Il m'allonge sur le bord du bureau et il a commencer a me faire des guillis un peu partout. J'aime bien ses moments comme sa avec papa, c'est tellement rare et court.

-J'arrêterais quand j'aurais trouver ou tu cache la nourriture que tu mange.

Il continu et sa me fait bien rire, mais a peine deux minutes passer que Brannew-san entre pour lui remettre je ne sais quoi. Je fais une mine déçu et évite le regard de papa qui le voit bien. Il reprend son air sérieux et autoritaire d'amiral en chef. Il a bien vu a quel point j'étais déçu

-Bien j'arrive dans une seconde Brannew, il se retourne vers moi souris un peu et dis, ne fais de bêtises ma belle je dois te laisser va rejoindre Torako je pense que Tsuru a fini avec lui.

-Moui papa...

Il m'embrasse le front et je lui fait un long bisou sur la joue en tenant sa tête dans mes mains. Quand j'ai finis il se retourne

-Bon je suis désole mais pour vous trois on reporte notre entretien a plus tard et ne faites pas de bêtises vous non plus! C'est surtout pour toi que je dis ça Garp!

-Gwahahaha ne t'inquiète pas!

-C'est quand tu dis ça que je m'inquiète le plus, dit papa en partant.

Le voilà parti que je m'apprête moi aussi a aller rejoindre Torako quand j'entends des moqueries a mon sujet

-Quand même faudrait renouveler ta technique de drague Soraya ça devient aussi nul que celle de Kuzan.

-Hooo il aa raiiiiisoon Sooorayaa.

-Alalala draguer son père vraiment plus de respect les gosses de maintenant.

-Gwahahaha

-Ça veut dire quoi draguer?

Tonton s'arrête de rire et tous se regardent gêner

-Hoo Sakaazuukii c'eest toii qui a di ce mooot dooooonc c'est a tooi de l'expliquer.

-Mais c'est vous qui l'avez réutiliser alors débrouillez vous.

-Alala si y a quoi que se soit avec Sengoku qui dit qu'on apprend n'importe quoi a sa fille on est tous d'accord que c'est Sakazuki pas vrai Borsalino? Garp?

-Tooootaalllemnennnt ouii.

-Gwahahaha régler ça entre vous les jeunes moi je me contente de rigoler gwahahaha

-Hé on est tous fautif y a pas que moi toi aussi Kuzan tu l'as dit ce mot.

-Alala c'est toi qui la dit le...

-Le quoi?

-Hum... Ce truc la... Bon je sais plus mais bref c'est toi le fautif.

-Espèce de...

-Ça veut dire quoi draguer?

-C'eeesstt un moot poouur lees graaandes peeersoonnnes ne diiit surtout pas a toon paaappaa que Sakazuuukii et Kuuzaan on diit quee tu esssayais deee le draagueeer siiiinoon iiiil vaa encoore diiiree qu'oon t'aaapreeeend deees bêtiiiisees

-Mouais bon j'vais rejoindre Torako a plus.

-Gwahahahaha pas de conner... de bêtises gamine gwahaha

-Alalala pas un mot a ton papa So'.

-Met pas le feu au Ford et interdit de traîner trop près de mes quartiers on sais jamais.

-Hoo a pluuuuus Sooorayaa.

Je lève rapidement la main et vais rejoindre Torako. Sur le chemin je croise plusieurs officiers mais personne n'avait l'air étonner de me voir puis je connais pratiquement tout le monde alors sa va. Je croise aussi plusieurs vice-amiraux qui me mettent rapidement en garde de ne pas faire de bêtises au quelle je répond par un sourire et continue ma course. Je connais les couloirs de Marinford par coeur c'est un grand avantage quand il y a des courses poursuites ou partie de cache-cache avec les grandes personnes.

Arriver devant le bureau de Tsuru-sama je toque et après avoir fait la guerre contre la porte (évidemment les poignées de porte sont trop haute donc moi je dois sauter pas que ça me dérange mais bon faudra que j'avertis papa de se problème) j'ouvre et vois Tsuru-sama encore en train de tirer les oreilles de Torako.  
Elle nous met rapidement en garde et dit qu'elle a du travail donc elle nous met dehors.

-Alors comment ça c'est passer? Pas trop énerver Sengoku-san?

-Nan du tout c'est passer assez tranquille et toi?

-Maman commence a en avoir sérieusement marre mais sinon elle m'a lessivée rien de plus.

-On doit passer la journée au Ford nous deux jusqu'à demain matin faut qu'on trouve un truc pour passer le temps.

-On fais encore des blagues tu pense?

-J'ai promis a la moitie du Ford que je ferais rien alors on va éviter heiin.

-Mouais surtout que j'ai pas envie que maman me tue.

-On va s'ennuyer on peut même pas aller voir les copains!

-Mais t'inquiète So' on va bien trouver des trucs a faire!

-Tu crois?

-Bien sur c'est parti!


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour a tous ;) Voici le chapitre 3 ;) Bonne lecture :3

 _\- Aventure est juste un mot romantique pour problème - Louis L'amour -_

J'étais pas aussi enthousiasme que lui mais bon, il a d'abord décidé d'aller au terrain d'entraînement. Ce que l'on a fait. Arrivés la bas on s'est entraîner avec les nouvelles recrus après avoir expliqués notre présence a l'entraîneur. Il nous coach beaucoup plus gentiment que les adultes mais un peu sévèrement aussi. On s'est entraîné jusqu'au dîner.

On est chacun aller prendre une douche dans les quartiers de nos parents respectifs puis après on est aller au réfectoire des hauts gradés donc des vice-amiraux et plus. On prend nos plats avec Torako, lui va rejoindre sa mère et moi je continue a chercher papa. Je suis guider par le rire de tonton je vais vers lui et le vois entrain de rigoler avec Kuzan-sama. Bon j'men fou un peu je veux juste mon papa moi mais je le trouve pas donc je questionne tonton:

-Dis tonton il est ou papa?

-Hum... Gamine? Sengoku est a Mariejoie il a été convoque d'urgence d'ailleurs des qu'il a su qu'il devait partir il ma dit de faire attention a toi. Gwahahaha tes sous ma responsabilité pour l'instant alors pas de bêtises!

-...

-Gné? Gamine tes avec nous?

-...

-GAMINE!

-Ha... ha heu ouais ouais ouais heu... bon bah... heuuu... j'vai y aller... heu baaah... a plus heu... tonton...

Je pose mon plateau et retiens mes larmes en courant vers la sortie. Je comprends pas ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui c'est pourtant grave non? Mais pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêcher de partir encore... Je sais que je demande beaucoup mais je veux vraiment que papa s'intéresse plus a moi. C'est vrai quoi il est pas souvent a Marinford heureusement que comme il est amiral en chef il est rarement en mission c'est un plus ok mais attendez je vous explique, toute la semaine je suis a l'école nos jours de repos c'est samedi et dimanche sauf que la piraterie ne connaît ni vacances ni repos donc la justice non plus ce qui fait que les hauts gradés ils s'en fichent du jour qu'on est le travail ne s'arrête jamais.  
Mais bref je veux juste mon papa rien de plus.

Presque automatiquement je cours vers le port la bas je connais un endroit juste PARFAIT le genre d'endroit ou je passe mes journées. En fait c'est des endroits qui déjà ne sont accessible qu'a des personnes souples habiles et surtout petites donc en gros que a moi et certains de l'école mais pas plus; c'est aussi le genre d'endroit ou je peux tout voir et voir tout le monde sans que personne ne me voit c'est vraiment super.

Donc j'y vais quasi automatiquement a chaque fois que j'attends un bateau ou quoi je vais la bas. C'est une sorte de petit trou de 20cm pas plus pour y aller je dois ramper dans un tuyau super étroit quand j'arrive je m'assoie accroupie en ramenant mes genoux en dessous de mon menton et en posant celui la le plus bas possible. Je suis un peu serrée mais je suis bien je peux voir tout le monde et tout le port mais surtout l'horizon alors que moi faut forcer pour me voir.

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps, tonton est venu me chercher mais il a vite abandonner quand il a compris que j'attendais papa, il le lui a signaler via escargophone mais je m'en fiche j'attends papa un point c'est tout.

Le matin est vite arrivée j'avais même pas remarqué bon je vais partir parce que le port de Marinford c'est vraiment mais vraiment trop bruyant puis le bruit et moi c'est pas ça. Donc je vais dans un autre endroit ou je peux aussi voir tout Marinford mais surtout l'horizon. De là, on peux difficilement m'apercevoir et contrairement au port je crois bien que personne ne connaît cet endroit tout du moins personne n'aurait les idées tordue a ce point pour vouloir y aller sauf moi bien sur.

Donc je vous disiez cet endroit c'est le sommet du Ford vous voyer tout en haut du bâtiment il y le drapeau de la marine accrocher a un grand mat de fer bah moi quand j'y vais je m'assoie simplement sut le toit en m'accrochant au mat qui est entre mes jambes. Le vent ma balaie les cheveux mais en aucun cas je ferme les yeux même devant tout ce vent. J'ai vu tonton me chercher et demander a tout le monde si quelqu'un m'avait vu or personne ne ma vue. Tant mieux. Les copains aussi m'ont chercher, sans me trouver.

**********************

Ça fait maintenant trois jours. Trois jours que j'attends papa et que je n'ai ni parler ni vue personne. Tonton le signal bien a papa mais pourtant il revient pas. Je comprend pas. Trois jours que j'ai pas dormi pas manger et que personne n'a de mes nouvelles mais il s'en fiche?  
Pendant ces trois jours la journée j'étais au sommet du Ford et dès la soirée ou la nuit j'allais au port je faisait bien attention a passer par des endroits ou personne n'allait j'ai pas hésiter a aller dans les bouche d'aération ou autre

**********************

 **5jours.** 5jours. 5jours. 5jours. Toujours pas de nouvelles bien sur cette fois ci je suis aller manger et j'ai pris des provision au réfectoire puis j'ai fais quelque sieste mais en fessant attention évidemment.

********

 **7 jours.**

 ************

 **10 jours.**

 ************

 **15 jours.** Je supporte plus. Je veux papa. _Papa je te veux._ Si il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. Pourtant j'entends souvent tonton lui dire qu'il doit revenir rapidement mais rien. Alors j'ai pris une décision, je vais attendre que papa revienne et je vais partir la même durée que lui. Il va voir. J'en arrive presque a ressentir de la haine. J'en peux plus de cette absence toujours toujours quand je vais le voir monsieur a du travail toujours toujours alors moi aussi je vais me comporter comme lui.

*************

 **20 jours** mais cette fois ci bonne nouvelle il est la je vois son bateau au loin. Je reconnaît son bateau. Bah peu importe. Maintenant je considère que j'ai réussi, que j'ai tenue et que je peux enfin me relâcher un peu. Mais avant croyez pas hein je dormais et mangeais assez puis aller faire mes besoins mais juste le nécessaire. Par contre j'ai pas pris de douche, le temps que le bateau accoste et tout ça je vais aller en prendre une rapide dans les quartiers de papa. Je veux croiser personne alors la aussi je me suis fait discrète. Les quartiers de papa sont tout au fond du couloirs ou se trouvent les quartiers des amiraux. J'y entre. Il y a des affaires a moi ici alors bon pas de problème. Je prend une très rapide douche et sèche mes cheveux. Je m'habille simple comme d'hab sandale qui montent jusqu'au cheville et qui laisse apparaître mes orteilles, cette fois ci je met un débardeur noir accompagner d'un pantacourt noir  
Je me re-regarde rapidement, je constate que déjà que j'étais pas bien grosse j'ai beaucoup maigris, en touchant mon ventre je peux sentir mes cotes simplement au toucher de plus j'ai de très grosses cernes qui encadrent mes si grand yeux. Mais bon peu importe je pense que le bateau de papa a du arriver. Les amiraux et tout le tralala vont aller lui demander des nouvelles et surtout pourquoi être parti si précipitamment. Moi je passe après bien sur.

Et puis en fait après 20 secondes de réflexions je me dit que je vais l'attendre ici après tout il passe d'abord ici avant décrire un rapport et laisser une trace de tout ça.

Bingo j'avais raison. Ça fait 10minutes que j'attends et il est la. Enfin il arrive je l'entend rapidement saluer Saka-san. Quand il est rentrer je fessais quelques devoirs pour l'école. Il a ouvert la porte et il m'a vu. De dos. J'ai tourné la tête le temps de le voir sourire et je suis retourner a mes occupations.

-Bonjour ma chérie, me dit il en venant vers moi. Si il crois m'amadouer avec ses surnoms tout pourris il se met le doigt dans l'œil mais jusqu'au pied. Je continue mes maths sur mon cahier sans répondre bien sur.

-Tu fais quoi mon cœur? me demande-t-il en prenant mes épaules dans ses mains.

9x5=45; 9x6=54;

-Répond moi princesse...

Ça fait combien déjà 9x8?

-Tu me fait la tête?

64? ou nan 72?

-Tu sais So...

-Mon amiral? On vous attend en salle de réunion.

-J'arrive dans une minute.

-Entendu.

-Donc je disait princesse pourquoi tu as fait le fantôme pendant 10jours?

-20 jours. Je lui est répondue très froidement et dans les yeux ce qui la beaucoup déstabilisé. J'ai bien sous entendu que je l'attendais et que j'ai compte les jours. Même pas pour le faire culpabilisé ou quoi juste c'est la vérité.

-Oui... bon 20 jours... Mais pourquoi?

Ha la table du 11 fastoche.

-Soraya répond si il te plaît... ma chérie, mon cœur, ma princesse, mon tout, mon...

-Amiral?

-J'ARRIVE BORDEL!

-...

-Bon Soraya répond, ma patience a des limites, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

11x8=88; 11x9=99; trop facile 11x

-SORAYA!

Il me prend violemment par le bras et me jette sur le lit je me retrouve donc assise (si on peut dire sa comme sa) sur le lit contre le mur. Quand je me suis cognée contre le mur papa et moi on a entendue plusieurs craquements venant de mon ventre. Et j'ai vraiment mais terriblement mal aux côtes. Mes cheveux cache a peu près mon visage donc papa ne voit pas que je me mord la lèvre au sang.  
Cependant les craquement l'on alerté, il essaye de me toucher mais je le repousse du très très peu de force que j'ai. Dans un premier temps il a pas compris jusqu'à que je me décide a parler:

-Je t'interdis de poser la main sur moi. Plus jamais.

-Hein? Enfin Soraya tu es ma fille... je... je...

-Laisse moi et de toute façon ton travail t'attend.

Je commence a partir parce que mes côtes elles doivent être broyer. J'entends vaguement papa murmurer des choses mais sans plus je part en fermant la porte. Je reste quelque secondes devant cette porte avant de partir en courant la tête baissé j'en oublie ma douleur et je pleure, et je pleur, et je cours, et je cours. Jusqu'au sommet de Marinford où j'ai déjà passer près de 20 journées.

On est le soir maintenant. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me suis arrêté de pleurer. Je recommence a ressentir la douleur physique car en effet la douleur intérieur m'avait complètement anesthésier.

J'ai décidé d'aller voir le médecin. Il me dit que je suis en manque de vitamines et que je ne suis pas assez bien alimenter pour mon âge qu'il a entendu parler de ma disparition que je suis inconsciente et je ne sais quoi. Bref il me passe des médicaments et dit que je doit rester en observation. Je hoche la tête mais je compte pas rester.

****************************

Voila je suis partie des infirmeries il est a peu près 1 ou 2 heures du matin. J'oublie pas la décision ou plutôt le défi que je me suis lancée. Je vais partir 20 journée et j'espère revenir. Je vais dans les quartiers de papa. Il dort. Enfin je crois. Je le regarde puis vais a mon armoire. Je prend un sac en bandoulière et met des affaires dedans a l'arrache. Je regarde papa et pose ma main sur sa tête. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front avant de dire:

-Je t'aime papa... Je t'aime a la haine... Mais bien que se surplus d'amour devient de la haine... Je t'aime.

Je lui embrasse le front et la tempe puis je pars en lui laissant un dernière caresse. Je l'est vaguement senti frissonner.

Je suis maintenant a l'entrée du Ford. C'est partie. 

Et voilà le chapitre est finis ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fais plaisir ;) A bientôt


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 ;) Bonne lecture

 _\- On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter - Jean de la Fontaine -_

Je me demande encore comment je vais faire mais bon je verrais bien. J'ai deux solutions:

1 - Je peux aller me cacher dans un bateau et j'attendrais qu'il parte demain.

2 - Je prend le train des mers.

Oui le train des mers il y a un homme poison qui travaille dessus il a réussi a relier plusieurs île de Marinford il y en a un avec Marijoie, avec Enis Loby, avec une autre île que j'ai oublié le nom et avec les Sabondy. Je pense prendre le train des mers alors je me dirige vers la gare de Marinford.

Arrivée la bas je me cache dans un premier temps avant d'entendre et de comprendre qu'un train de livraison aller partir pour les Sabondy. Quand je l'ai compris je suis allée ma cacher a l'endroit où la train devait partir. Je n'ai pas attendue longtemps avant le démarrage et j'ai sautée dans le dernier wagon. C'est une livraison d'oreiller bah je vais faire un petit somme tfacon même en train on arrivera pas avant 3 jours. Dès que je suis arrivée dans le train j'ai étais prise d'un violent fou rire aller savoir pourquoi

Dans la peau de Sengoku:

Hier je me suis disputée avec Soraya. C'est rare. En même temps on a pas le temps de se parler tranquillement dans la journée alors se disputer... Mais la j'étais inquiet et j'avais peur. Je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant, j'ai mal réagis: c'est moi qui suis parti et qui suis en tord mais au final c'est aussi moi qui m'énerve et qui lui fait encore plus de mal quel en a. Je suis presque sûr de lui avoir briser des côtes. Je m'en veux.

En tout cas après cet épisode j'ai tout de même essayé d'aller en réunion. En vain. Je n'ai pas réussi a mener la réunion correctement puis je faisait que bégayer moi qui suis d'habitude si sûr de moi. Après j'ai fini dans mon bureau avec Garp et Tsuru qui m'ont posés des tas de questions sur mon attitude. Je n'ai pas répondu.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée en mode blasé tout le monde l'a vite compris et personne ne m'a adressé la parole. Tant mieux.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Quand Soraya est venue j'ai fais semblant de dormir mais rien de plus. Ce quelle m'a dit ça m'a tué mais en même temps sa m'a fait un bien fou. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle allait partir mais j'ai vite retirer cette idée de ma tête. Vous y croyez vous? Ma fille partir? C'est pas demain la veille.

En tout cas j'espère comme j'ai commencé a douter j'ai utilisé mon haki de l'observation pour la suivre. Elle se dirigeait vers la gare... Elle va pas partir hein? Dites le moi sil vous plaît elle part pas pas vrai? Je commençais a avoir peur alors je me suis rapidement habiller tout en la suivant de mon haki. Elle a compris qu'un train de livraison aller partir, elle se cache vers le début du train. Je cours en direction de la gare. Le train démarre. Elle se met en position. Je trébuche et cri d'arrêter le train. Personne ne m'a entendu.

Le dernier wagon arrive elle a fait un saut souple et rapide elle atterrit sans problème. Un liquide salé me monte au yeux. Je la vois s'allonger et sourire puis rigoler. Le liquide s'est déverser le long de mon visage. C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être heureuse d'être partie.

Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle a pas le droit de me laisser. Nan. Jamais. _Jamais. Je ne te pardonnerais pas Soraya. T'es la dernière personne a qui je tiens sur cette terre, la seul personne que j'aime, qui m'aime. Est ce que tu m'aime Soraya?_

Je retourne dans mes quartiers. Dès demain je vais envoyer un bateau au Sabondy. Pas question de la laisser partir sans rien faire. C'est MA fille un point c'est tout.

Je prend une douche et m'habille cette fois correctement parce que bon un short qui m'arrive a mi-genou c'est pas très correct pour l'amiral en chef. Heureusement personne ne m'a vu.

Je vais au réfectoire en m'éforçant de marcher de manière autoritaire et droite, comme d'habitude quoi. Je m'assoie aux côté de Borsalino. C'est le seul imbécile des hauts gradés a manger un bol de céréales.

Il se retourne et me souris. Je lui en rend un très faible. Tout le monde nous rejoint rapidement. Alors comme je déteste le bruit je sors sur la terrasse avec ma tasse de café et contemple l'horizon. Soraya...

-Bonjour chef.

Je me retourne presque affolé.

-Bonjour Sakazuki.

Il tousse

-Tu voulais me parler? Je t'écoute.

-En fait je suis très attentif au son. Puis j'ai le sommeil léger. Je vous ai entendu sortir en courant de vos quartier juste après que quelqu'un soit rentrer et ressortit. Est ce que je peux vous aider?

-...

-Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter ce qui s'est passé seulement si vous voulez un peu d'aide.

Sakazuki est quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Pas autant que Garp mais je lui fais confiance. Largement assez pour lui confier ma fille. Mais pas assez confiance pour tout lui raconter.

-Dans trois jours un bateau de livraison d'oreiller et je ne sais quoi arrivera aux Sabondy, tu iras avec l'équipe de ton choix sur les lieux et tu interceptera le bateau pour récupérer une passagère clandestine. Soraya. Tu l'as ramèneras au plus vite. Je te fais confiance.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas.

En réalité sa sonne trop comme une mission alors que c'est plus un service qu'autre chose.

-Sakazuki...

-Oui chef?

-Merci.

Il me souris. Il ne souris que très rarement. Après ce bref sourire il part. J'attends encore un peu.

-Alalala, salut chef.

Encore... Cette fois ci c'est agacé que je me retourne.

-Bonjour Kuzan.

-Chef où est So'?

Je le regarde étonné. Je lui fais confiance de la même manière que je fais confiance a Sakazuki. Je ne vais pas répondre.

-Je ne répondrait pas. Tu peux disposer.

-Marinford sans Soraya c'est plus Marinford, comme si il manquait Torako ou Mochiyo ou...

-Je sais. Chacun de ses enfants c'est une partie de Marinford. C'est pour ça que tout monde prend autant soin de eux.

-C'est vrai mais la il manque Soraya alors...

-Ça fait 20 jours quelle manque a l'appel alors lâche là un peu cette gamine et lâcher moi par la même occasion.

Il me regarde choqué. Je n'ai jamais parlé ainsi de Soraya. Mais je m'en contre-fou, je pars

Un peu après dans les couloirs:

-Sengoku-san...

Je reconnaît cette voix. Mochiyo. Le neveu de Momonga. Il est celui qui est l'ami de tout le monde, personne ne s'entend mal avec lui et tout le monde l'aime. Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix. Je me retourne.

-Oui mon grand tu as besoin de moi?

-Soraya me maaaaannnnqqquee. Ça fait 20 jours que personne ne vas bien. Mais maintenant que t'es revenue on pensait que Soraya aussi reviendrait. Mais pourtant pas de nouvelle.

Je me met a sa hauteur et essaya tant bien que mal de sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle revient bientôt! Maintenant va a l'école mon grand sinon c'est Momonga qui sera pas content.

Il me sourit faiblement me remercie et pars en courant. Il salue tout ce qu'il voit. C'est vraiment ça que j'aime chez les enfants. Ils connaissent tout le monde et n'ont peur de rien ni personne. Ils sont confiants.

Ça fait maintenant 3 jours. J'attends le rapport de Sakazuki. L'escargophone. Il sonne. Je n'ose pas le prendre. Pourtant c'est la main tremblante que je le fais.

-Amiral Akainu au rapport.

-Je... Je.. t... t'écou... cc... ouuu... te.

-J'ai bloqué tout les issues, j'ai fermé tout les endroits 1 heure avant l'arrivée du train. A son arrivé je l'ai fouiller de fonte en comble j'ai pas hésité a détruire certain endroit. J'ai pris toute les mesures, j'en ai pris beaucoup plus qu'il ne le fallait... Mais pourtant...

Je me mord la lèvre et une énième fois depuis 3 jours je sens ce liquide salé me hanter toute les particules du visage.

-Mais pourtant je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je suis désolé j'ai lamentablement échoué et je m'en veut je suis sincèrem...

J'ai raccrocher. Où est tu Soraya?

Retour dans la peau de Soraya.

Au bout du deuxième jour de trajet j'ai commencée a m'ennuyer. J'ai sortit ma tête en dehors des barreaux de fer et j'ai vu qu'il allait avoir un second train qui aller avancer juste a cote du mien. Je suis sortit et suis aller sur le toit de mon wagon. J'ai attendue que le train soit assez près puis j'ai sautée. J'ai rapidement regardée mon train partir dans la direction opposé puis je me suis mise a chercher ce qui pourrait bien m'intéresser ici.  
C'est un train de provision de nourriture. Alors je me suis pas gênée j'ai bien mais alors très très bien manger.

Je suis arrivée a destination 3 jours après. Ça fait donc 5 jours. Je me demande comment ça doit se passer a Marinford... Remarque je suis sûr que papa a même pas remarquer mon absence. Mais bon bref je vais pas penser a lui pendant 20 jours hein. Je commence a partir. Bien sur je ne me suis pas fait remarquer. Je visite rapidement l'île en courant dans tout les sens bof rien de spécial. D'ailleurs je sais même pas où on est. Bah peu importe.

Je suis arrivée au port de l'île. De là je vois un gigantesque bateau en forme de baleine. Ce sont des pirates.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

En route pour le chapitre 5 :D

\- T'as beau te prendre une bastos pour un gars ou te faire balafrer la joue, si tu canes… demain il fera jour! - Despo Rutti -

Toujours dans la peau de Soraya:

Je monte sur le pont du navire puis aperçois pas mal de monde autour de deux hommes. Un très très grand avec d'assez long cheveux blond ondulé. Pas trop long mais c'est pas coupe au bol non plus. Le deuxième a un cigare puis il lui manque deux jambes de plus il a un truc bizarre sur la tête. J'ai l'impression de le connaître mais bon il me revient pas en mémoire. T'façon ce ne sont que des pirates.

Je m'avance vers le géant assis puis je m'assoie. J'écoute leur conversation. Finalement c'est un homme gros barbue et sale qui me voie le premier.

-Hé père regarde ce truc là!

-Hum... Tiens je n'avais pas vu. C'est une micro-gamine?

-Yoi qui est tu et que fais tu sur notre bateau?

Je me lève et m'avance.

-Moi c'est Soraya et je voulais parler au responsable du bateau. Je n'ai pas manifester ma présence parce que je pas savais qui de vous deux était le capitaine.

-C'est moi le capitaine que veux tu? me répond il avec un ton assez méfiant.

Maintenant qu'il le dit qu'est ce que je veux? Je me rassoie en tailleur devant lui en le fixant du regard. Il essaye de m'intimider. En vain. Je ne baisse jamais le regard question de principe. Je me décide a parler:

-Sincèrement je ne sais pas.

Tous me fixe. L'homme sans jambes se met a parler:

-Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Soraya?

Je fronce les sourcilles:

-Oui.

-J'ai beaucoup entendue se nom. Ta voix aussi. Mais quand et où je ne sais pas.

-Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître mais bon c'est qu'une impression.

-Normal moi je suis connu! Je suis Kinjishi no Shiki.

Ça me revient c'est lui qui avait gravement blesser tonton et papa. Je le détestait. J'avais 3 ans a l'époque mais je men souviens comme si s'était hier. Je pleurais dans les bras de Borsy-san, je voyais le sang coulait sur papa et tonton. J'avais peur terriblement peur. Mais des qu'il a été hors d'état de nuire j'ai courue dans les bras de tonton et papa puis je suis restée a leur chevet jusqu'à leur rétablissement. En tout cas je déteste cet homme. Je le hais plus que tout au monde, je le déteste d'avoir attaquée Marinford et d'avoir tués tant de soldats qui n'avait pourtant rien fait qui méritaient la mort. Je le déteste.

-Yoi je vous préviens pas de dispute sur ce navire.

-Bien dit fils.

Je pense que l'expression de mon visage doit se faire plus haineuse pour qu'il dise ça.

-Donc au final c'est vous le capitaine?

-En effet micro-gamine.

-Puis-je vous demander de me dire votre prochaine destination?

-On va sur l'île des hommes poissons. Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu mes vieux amis.

L'île des hommes poissons. Je n'ai entendu parler que de l'homme poisson au train des mers. Sinon a l'école on a vaguement fait un cours sur les hommes poissons. Ils sont très cruel et sanguinaires mais surtout dangereux et inférieur. Aucun humain ne doit se mélanger avec les hommes poissons. C'est les profs qui nous l'ont dit.

-Je peux venir avec vous?

J'ai demandée ça sans réfléchir. Mais bon on va bien voir si il accepte.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas de maison? Pas de famille? Pas de père?

De quoi il se mêle celui là

-Si

-Et tu ne pense pas qu'il attend ton retour.

Je hausse les épaules:

-Nan. Il doit être occupe avec je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi.

-AAAAAAAAAHH!

Ouaah il ma fait peur l'autre. C'est le lion qui vient de crier comme ça,

-JE LA RECONNAÎT

Hohoo ...

-C'EST LA FILLE DE L'AMIRAL EN CHEF SENGOKU! JE TE JURE QUE C'EST VRAI NEWGATE C'EST VRAIMENT SA FILLE! VITE PRÉPARE DES CHAÎNES ON VA LA TORTUR...

-SILENCE!

Le blanc. Pendant au moins 20 secondes personne n'a oser respirer.

-On est sur mon navire alors ne me donne pas d'ordre, il se tourne vers moi, est tu la fille de Sengoku le Stratège oui ou nan?

Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai peur de rien ni personne. Je garde un visage impassible et répond:

-Oui.

Encore un blanc. Plus court cette fois.

-Tuons la Newgate il f...

-Pas question. De toute façon tu aller partir

-Oui mais...

-Pas de mais si tu veux pas de bataille pars vite.

-Bien Newgate. Cependant tu regretteras. Sengoku n'hésitera jamais a tuer un de tes fils pourtant toi tu refuse de la torturer un peu?

-Pars.

-A la prochaine Newgate.

En passant devant moi il me regarde de travers et pars.  
Je ne remercie même pas le moustachu. Je ne lui ai rien demandée.

-Pourquoi être partie de Marinford?

-Comme ça

-Comment ça?

-Je ne serais pas capable de vous l'expliquer retenait juste que je ne veux pas retourner à Marinford

-Je vois, si tu veux rester alors tu est la bienvenue micro-gamine.

Je souris légèrement.

-Merci. Mais dites c'est quoi votre prénom.

-Appelle moi Barbe Blanche. Ou bien père c'est toi qui voit.

-Et votre vrai prénom?

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment?

-Je déteste les noms de codes ou surnoms.

-Gurarararara dans ce cas appelle moi Edward Newgate.

-Entendue Edward-san.

-Combien de temps veut tu rester?

-10 jours.

-On mettra trois jours pour aller sur l'île des hommes poissons arriver la bas on restera 1 semaine puis on te déposera aux Sabondy le lendemain soit 11 jours.

-Merci.

-Tu logera avec les infirmières et je dirais a Satch de te préparer plus a manger tu est trop maigre.

-Merci mais je ne dors et mange pas beaucoup je serais presque inexistante. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre bonté bien que vous soyez un pirate et que sa me brûle les lèvre de dire sa.

-Gurarararrara tu peux disposer micro-gamine.

-Entendue.

Je pars sur le pont. Ici voit les charpentier mettre ce qu'il appelle le revêtage. Bon déjà ici je n'ai pas a craindre pour ma vie. Je m'assoie sur le cotés gauche du pont. Je passe mes jambes entre les barreaux de bois et tiens ces même barreaux de mes mains. C'est bizarre que je me sente emprisonnée même en mer.

Le voyage était extra. Les fonds marins tout ça. Je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire tout ça. Maintenant on est dans le port de l'île des hommes poissons. Edward-san ma donner carte blanche pour toute la semaine. Ça va être trop bien j'ai hâte.

Dans la peau de Sengoku:

 **8 jours.** 8 jours. 8 jours. 8 jours.8 jours que je n'ai pas entendue sa voix ni son toucher ni ses baisés. 8 jours que je suis mort. 8 jours que je ne travaille que a moitie et passe le reste de mon temps seul dans bureau. A dire son prénom... Soraya... C'est moi qui est choisi son prénom. Soraya si par n'importe quel moyen tu m'entends sache que je t'aime et que tu me manque.  
Je vois que le Ford s'est habituer a son absence. Après tout je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi même. Et je le sais. Soraya je t'aime reviens ma chérie.

Retour dans la peau de Soraya:

C'est vraiment magique. C'est la première fois que je vois autant de choses magnifiques en une seule fois. Tous d'abord j'ai décidée daller me faire des amis. Ça va compenser l'absence des miens.

J'arrive a la grande place. Et là je vois une sirène parler. Elle fais un discours sur la cohabitation des humains et des hommes poissons. D'ici je vois trois hommes poisson un rose/violet/rouge et deux bleues un plutôt baleine et l'autre style requin. Dès que la dame fini je m'approche davantage pour signer la pétition.

-Bonjour je peux signer?

-Bien sur peti...

Tout le monde me regarde en particulier les trois hommes, l'un c'est presque étouffer avec sa pipe:

-Mais c'est une sale humaine!

-Arlong!

"Sale"? Hum je pense que je vais partir. Surtout que le rose se rapproche. Ce n'est pas par peur seulement par méfiance. Je me recule quand:

-Attend, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Je fais ce qu'il dit mais je reste méfiante.

-Pourquoi veut tu signer la pétition?

-Pour que vous veniez a la surface.

-Pourquoi veut tu qu'on vienne a la surface?

Je fais un grand sourire.

-Comme ça tout le monde va voir que vous êtes pas méchant!

-Pourquoi vous croyez que nous somme méchants? Pourquoi tu croyez que nous étions méchants? Et que fait tu la? Et pourquoi?

-Je croyais que vous étiez méchant parce que c'est les grandes personne qui le disent mais par contre je sais pas pourquoi ils nous l'ont dit après si je suis ici c'est un peu le hasard je suis de passage sur le navire de Barbe Blanche. Le voyage était génial et l'île aussi avait l'air cool donc mes pas mon mener jusqu'ici. Voila tout.

-Je vois.

-Sinon madame je peux signer?

-Heu... bah... je crois oui.

-Merci.

Je signe et pars sous le regard médusées des quatre personnes ainsi que tout le reste de la foule.

La semaine promet d'être génial.

-Gurarararara alors gamine tu t'es amusée?

-Ouais c'était super! Merci Edward-san merci beaucoup c'était génial!

-Tant mieux que tu ai bien profiter, on va te déposer demain!

-Ouais c'est dommage mais bon.

-Gurarararara.

On est en train de partir. Le trajet du retour est plus difficile alors on va prendre plusieurs détours donc en tout une journée. Cette semaine était la plus belle semaine de ma vie. Maintenant je vais visiter un peu les Sabondy puis je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer. Il me reste 4 jours a tenir. Je pense pas que ça va être compliquer en tout cas j'espère pas. Sinon j'ai repris du poil de la bête sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche. Satch ma gaver de nourriture a fond et les infirmières aussi ont bien pris soin de moi.

C'est bon je les est quittée les adieux on été difficile mais bon pas grave. J'ai promis de revenir un de ces quatre. Ça fais 16 jours que je suis partie et j'ai vécu plus d'aventures que j'en ai vécu dans toute ma vie. Papa me manque un peu mais bon. Je vais aller au parc sa va m'occuper un peu.

Dans la peau de Sengoku:

Je suis dans mon bureau en train de faire mine de travailler ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'attends que mon cœur revienne rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi triste et je n'ai jamais verser autant de larmes en si peu de temps. J'ai tellement peur quelle ai mal. En plus les docteurs m'ont rapporter son dossier médical et ce n'est pas glorieux. Elle aller très mal quand elle est partie. J'espère que ce n'est plus le cas. En tout cas j'ai fais une conclusion: je pense quelle est partie pour que je ressente sa douleur quand je pars donc logiquement elle devrait revenir dans 4 jours puisque moi je suis parti 20 jours non? C'est ce que je pense donc j'espère ne pas être convoquer a Marijoie ou autre part. Je reste la 4 jours ou même l'éternité si il le faut.

J'attends ma vie.

Retour dans la peau de Soraya:

Je suis dans une cellule, le bras droit entièrement en sang et une grande partie du visage aussi. Je pense que je vous dois quelque explications: c'est simple on ma kidnappée et on a voulue me vendre, or j'ai totalement gâchée la vente, je préfère mourir que d'être esclave donc ils ont décides de me torturer seulement le bras droit. Ils me le retrace un peu plus chaque jour en fessant attention a laisser ouverte les cicatrices de la veille. Et je pleure mais je ne peux pas crier ils m'ont mis un truc sur la bouche. Ils disent qu'ils me nourrissent directement dans le sang a la seringue mais je crois pas que ce soit très nutritive ce qu'i l'intérieur: j'ai sans cesse des hallucinations puis en plus il m'empêche de dormir. J'en ai marre sa fait maintenant 4 jours. Dire que j'avais prévue d'aller a Marinford. Comment je vais m'en sortir? Surtout qu'il sont clair sur un point: ne pas me tuer seulement me torturer le bras droit et retracer au maximum la balafre sur ma joue de sorte a ce qu'elle reste a vie tout comme les cicatrices sur mon bras droit. Ils veulent que je sois marquer a vie. Je suis dans la mouise... 'fin bon la je pense que je peux me le permettre...

Je suis dans la merde.

Dans la peau de Sengoku:

20 jours mais pas de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas normal. Je dois faire quelque chose... mais quoi?!

Que vas t-il arriver à Soraya... Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ;) A plus


End file.
